This invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide)s. In one aspect, the invention relates to the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide)s in a low-temperature process from a halothiophenol starting material. In a further aspect, the invention relates to the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide)s using nickel or palladium catalysts.
The standard preparation of poly(arylene sulfide)s involves the reaction of a sodium source such as sodium sulfide and an aromatic compound such as p-dichlorobenzene, in a polar organic medium such as N-methylpyrrolidone. The reaction has the disadvantages of requiring high reaction temperature (280.degree. C.) and pressure (260 psig). A further disadvantage is the cost of the rather expensive N-methylpyrrolidone medium. It would be desirable to produce poly(arylene sulfide)s in processes which would permit the use of low temperatures and pressures and less expensive reaction mediums.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new methods for preparing poly(arylene sulfide)s. It is a further object to provide relatively low temperature and low pressure processes for preparing poly(arylene sulfide)s. It is a further object to provide a preparation process employing relatively low-cost reaction solvents.